Just A Dream
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Troy dies at war as a pilot. Gabriella and the gang are at his funeral. Explore the feelings of Gabriella Bolton as she says a final goodbye to her husband. Oneshot Songfic. Based on Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.


**This Is Just A Dream**

**Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening**

**No POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters.**

**A/N Okay, so I was listening to Carrie Underwood's song **_**Just A Dream **_**and I go this idea. It's not exactly happy like I like to make my stories, but hopefully it will touch some of you. The song is about a girl who has a dream that she's getting married, but when she show's up, she realizes it's a funeral for her dead husband, who had been a soldier in the war. I'm gonna use the song differently from the way it was meant to be used. So, it's like, my first teary-eyed oneshot/songfic, so hope I do good. And hope you guys like it!**

**JUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAM**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

Gabriella Bolton drove towards the church. Her husband, Troy Bolton had just died at war, and she was on her way to the funeral. In the backseat of the car was her and Troy's daughter, Grace Bolton. She was not more than a week old, and was born just as Gabriella had recieved the news

_Flashback_

_The nurse smiled at Gabriella. "It's a girl." she said, holding Gabriella's daughter. "Would you like to hold her?"_

_An excited Gabriella nodded, smiling, "Yes please." she held out her arms. Her smile got wider as she was handed the beautiful baby girl. She had Troy's bright, blue, striking eyes, and she had Gabriella's skin tone. She was all in all beautiful._

_All of a sudden, Jack Bolton, Troy's father ran into Gabriella's hospital room. "Gabriella." he said in a sad tone._

_Gabriella's smile turned to a frown as she turned her attention to Jack. She could tell something was wrong, and it scared her, "What's wrong?"_

_Jack sighed, "I'm sorry, but...Troy's dead" he said._

_Gabriella's eyes widened as she felt tears starting to stream down her cheeks, and in a matter of seconds, the happiness was gone, "A-are y-you su-sure?" she stumbled her words._

_Jack nodded, "I just got a call from the base, they said he was in a plane crash." he sighed, "I'm so sorry, Gabriella."_

_Gabriella began crying very hard._

_End Flashback._

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she drove, just thinking about it. She knew Troy never should have gone into the military, but he insisted on serving his country. And Gabriella couldn't fight that. He had left a few days after Gabriella figured out she was pregnant, he had made it home for the holidays, but after going back, he never returned. He was a pilot, and was ranked high. And Gabriella was so proud of him. Even though he was gone, she was as proud as can be.

Gabriella got out of the car once she arrived at the church. She took her daughter out of the carseat carefully and carried her into the church, eyes red, make up ruined.

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Gabriella walked over to her mother, who had the baby carrier ready. She set Grace in it carefully and hugged her mother, crying. Troy had been her love, her first, true love. He had helped her through everything through high school. They had been dating ever since Gabriella moved to East High, and they were Class Couple ever since, too. It hurt Gabriella to think about how he was gone, how she would have to raise Grace by herself, well, not by herself, she still had her friends and family.

Oh yes, her friends. She looked around, and spotted the gang, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason. They had also been her friends throughout high school, and they were all very close to Troy. Gabriella let go of her mom, and after her mother kissed her cheek, Gabriella walked over to her friends.

As soon as Gabriella came in view to Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor, she was immediately hugged by them. "I'm so sorry, Gabi" Sharpay said before pulling away. Gabriella looked at Sharpay, she had never seen her like this, except maybe when she would have a bad break up. Sharpay's face was tear stained and red. Her make up was smeared from her rubbing her eyes, and she had tissues in her hand to wipe away the tears.

Gabriella then looked at Taylor and Kelsi, who looked just as bad as Sharpay. She didn't say a word, she was trying to stay strong in front of them, but it wasn't working.

Gabriella moved on to all her "brothers" or at least that's what they had always seemed like to her. She hugged Chad first, and that's when the tears started flowing freely. Chad had always been a best friend of Troy, ever since they were little, and in diapers. Gabriella didn't know why, but for some reason Chad reminded her of Troy. Gabriella went on and hugged all the other boys, each saying "I'm sorry." Gabriella just gave a small smile.

Gabriella then spotted her mother and father in law. She walked over to them, and she was hugged even more. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about the times in high school that they had shared with Jack. He was always like her father while she was dating Troy, and Troy's mother was also like her own in high school.

Gabriella gave a small smile to her in-laws before walking away and walked over to where her daughter and mother were. She sat down by them, which was in the front row.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Gabriella cried as the priest talked about Troy. She wished it was all a dream, and that she would wake up and run into Troy's arms once he got back. Her heart wanted that, but her mind knew it would never happen. Gabriella's thoughts were interupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chad sitting behind her. He offered her a tissue, noticing her sobs. Gabriella took it, giving Chad a small smile. She turned around, turning her attention to the priest. She dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

Gabriella started crying even more as she heard singing. The singing reminded her of the New Years Party, when her and Troy had met, which reminded her of when they tried out for the musical, then the callbacks, then the musical. All in all, it reminded her of that summer at Lava Springs. When her and Troy sang _Everyday _at the talent show. She remembered the words, _Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. _She thought about how she couldn't hold onto Troy, and see him everyday. It just made her cry even more.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Gabriella was handed an American flag in Troy's honor, and she held onto it tight. She dabbed her eyes some more with the tissue.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The funeral service was over, and now everybody was talking amongst each other, everybody except Gabriella. She was outside, holding Grace, and looked up to the star-filled sky. A tear trickled down her cheek, "I miss you so much, Troy." she said quietly. She looked down at her daughter. She reminded Gabriella so much of Troy, with her big, blue eyes.

Gabriella was interupted when Chad walked outside and noticed her. He walked over to her, "Hey, Gabi."

Gabriella looked at Chad. She gave a tiny smile, "Hey Chad." she said, the first words she said to anybody that night.

"You know, he's watching over you and Grace right now." Chad reminded her.

Gabriella nodded, "I know. I just wish he could be here, to see his daughter, and to help take care of her."

"I bet he is here, right now, looking down on us, protecting all of us. I'm sure he want's to be here, but up there is so much better." Chad said.

"You're right Chad, thanks." Gabriella said.

"Anytime, Gabi." Chad said before walking inside.

Gabriella looked up at the sky one last time, "I'll always love you, Troy. You're in my heart forever. I'll never, ever forget you."

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream _

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

**JUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAMJUSTADREAM**

**Wow, I cried while writing that. I wanted to bring Troy in, and make it all a dream, but it wouldn't be as good as it is. Um, well I hope you guys enjoyed it, and tell me if you liked it!**

**Oh yeah, and if you haven't yet, you should so listen to the song. Again, it's called **_**Just A Dream **_**by Carrie Underwood. Love you guys!**

**vllyballplaya4life**


End file.
